We Fight To Win
by StomachTiedInKnots
Summary: Tris is the shy but beautiful twenty one year old woman, her best friend Christina drags her to a club to meet her new Boyfriend Will. When Tris gets offended by a drunk a sexy avenging Four comes to the rescue. Four has a broken past, so does Tris. Together with a fight club called Dauntless a hidden career van everything work out? Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

I swirled my Alchohol around In my cup as Christina looked around. Her eyes caught on the back of a pale head and she squealed excitedly.

"Thats him!" She half whispered, half shouted as she tugged on my arm.

Christina and I were polar opposites, from the head to the toe. She had short dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes and was extremely tall for a girl. She had an exotic beauty, she was loud spoken and extremely candor.

I on the other hand was small, and short. I looked more like a Christmas Angel with my long cornsilk pale blonde hair and grey blue eyes framed by thick long eyelashes, my skin was fair and smooth and I was shy, while Christina was out on dates I was at home reading with a hot glass of tea.

The only date I was aware of was with a book.

The boy she dragged me out of my comfort zone to meet was as tall as her and closer to me in complexion, his eyes were green and his skin was almost as pale as mine. He had as blonde hair as me.

"Hey Christina" He shook smiled at her politely, one point for the bartender I thought to myself he wasn't trying to shove his tounge down her throat at first sight.

"Im Tris" I offered shaking his hand. It was a test,

Handshakes meant a lot in my Aunt and Uncles house, where I grew up at. Uncle Bud told me that a man's handshake was how he acted, and although Wills wasn't as tight as mine and his hand wasn't as callous ed as those of the men I grew up with he was good enough.

I nodded over to Christina and smiled. This was a thing she did. If she liked a guy enough to let him meet me she trusted me to give her the right away to continue dating them. Will passed the test.

"Have a nice time I'll catch up with you at home Tris, try to have some fun"

She looked at me carefully before walking away with Will

"Tris is the smartest girl you'd ever meet" She informed Will as they walked away. One thing we had in common was the loyalty we had to each other.

I met Christina when I was sixteen, five years ago. I had just moved in with Aunt Tori and Uncle Bud after my parents were... killed

She was the one to help me around even though I had two cousins that lived next to me, Uriah and Zeke. They taught me how to throw a punch, throw a spiral and hold my own against someone who went against me. I was the most fiercely protected girl in high school between the football team Uriah lead and the boxing team Zeke was in, no guy ever looked below my chin in fear of dying.

The fierce beat and loud music made me feel daring. But my shyness overtook me and I leaned on the bar. I looked over too see a man with his arm slung loosely over a slutty blonds girl.

He was beautiful, a group of girls stared unshamefully at him. Dates be dammed. He had a tight shirt that showed his defined muscles off and a sleeve of fire rattles running up and down his arm. His arm was thickly muscled, he definitely lifted.

He was taller than everyone else, his hair was dark and his eyes were navy blue. My heart beat fast and I looked down, ashamed that I had been staring. A guy like that never bothered to even look at me. They wanted one thing, one thing I had yet to give to anyone.

But this guy...He was the hottest guy I've ever seen. I looked at my feet before I slid money out of my pocket. The other bartender took over at the mostly empty bar. The club was crammed with dancing bodies. But the busy bar had taken a break.

I looked at the only familiar New guy and smiled.

"Hey Zeke!" I shouted, my cousin turned around, I saw him last week at thanksgiving and instead of the silk shirt he packed himself into last Friday he had on a casual long sleeved t shirt that looked good with his deep Native American background which against my Scandinavian one was almost as different as night and day.

"Hey Bumble Bee!" He shouted back smiling brightly at me. I winked at him and slid him a twenty.

"You know what I like" I joked he rolled his eyes and went to mix the drink he made me on my eighteenth birthday.

"Hey baby you wanna dance?" A drunk voice slurred behind me, I turned around and looked at a drunk man in front of me. He was well over the legal limit and could hardly stumble toward me. Somthing was off about him.

"No thank you" I replied firmly, shrinking away from him. He scoffed and grabbed my goalscoring me against the countertop rather roughly.

"You know that you want to" He said. I clenched my jaw and shoved him back, not liking his roughness. I swung my fist and it hit him straight in the jaw like I had been taught too my thumb outside of my fist and my weight behind it. Driving home my point I hoped. He just snarled.

"You Bitch!" He shrieked lunging forward. Before I could flinch a flash of black separates us and my attacker fell down unconscious on the floor. I rubbed my hand out and took in a breath.

"Thank you" I murmured looking down. I felt embarrassed, I shouldn't have had anyone protecting me. Then my curiosity kicked in.

Who was protecting me?

I looked up to see the guy I was looking at earlier staring down at me. His date huffed from the corner and bounded toward us, shouting complaints. He ignored her and extended a hand to me.

"Four" He told me firmly shaking my hand, his grip was tight but not necessarily painful. I looked away from his deep eyes to my beat up grey and black converse.

"Tris Prior" I said shyly glancing up to see he was staring at me. I dropped his hand and got a look at the black patterns down in his to meet you Tris" His voice was deep, rumbling and the girl behind him was getting impatient.

"You alright Bea?" Zeke asked his voice was tinged with worry and I swallowed looking at him with a smile. Four was totally out of my league.

"I've been saved" I said nodding over to Four He crossed his arms.

"You know Tris?" Four asked, the girl huffed and sat down, her dress looked more like lingerie to me.

"I lived with her for Christ sake" Zen said shortly looking at Four. It was obvious that Four was a player, and Zke was always protective of me. Hence my age and prolonged virginity.

"You two are together?" He asked, I looked at Zeke and recalculated what that must have sounded like.

"No she's my little sister" Zeke announced proudly, we were actually cousins but I was closest to Zeke and Uriah since they lived with Tori and Bud when their parents died in action.

"How?" The fake blonde girl asked twirling her bleached blonde hair in between her fingers. I looked at Zeke and pressed my mouth in a straight line.

My phone rang Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil loudly only heard by those within a few feet radius thanks to the blaring music.

"Ew!" The girl shouted. "You listen to punk?" She spit the word like poison. I looked at her for a moment

"Problem?" I asked simply she made a scoffing noise an I rolled my eyes answering the call.

"OHMIGOD he's taking me out to eat!" Christina whisper shouted to me I smiled at her excitement.

"Are you saying this so you don't have to ride me death trap home?" I asked with a hint of a smile, she always took the truck instead of my motorcycle. She hated my motorcycle but I loved it.

"You have to ride alone Tris I'll be home tomorrow morning" I sighed and nodded.

"She bailed with Will?" Zeke asked I nodded.

"Gotta get home" I said handing him a ten and slinging my leather jacket over my crop top. I looked at Four and his most likely one night date.

"Nice to meet you Four and Lauren" Lauren dissent spare a second look at me as she pulled out her compact mirror.

"You ride a motorcycle?" Four asked I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah" I cracked my knuckles and scrunched my nose up. "My roommate isn't a fan" I shrugged and gave him a toothy smile.

"Most girls aren't" He told me nodding his head over to where Lauren was reapplying lipstick in her in compact mirror.

"I'm not most girls"" I defended Lauren smashed her lips together. "Good Luck with that one" I saw him groan even over the music.

To bad he would never remember me, I've never felt my heart pound so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I was starting to think sex wasn't worth this chick lying all over me, I hadn't really bothered to remember her name, she wasn't a girl you got attached to.

"Baby lets dance" She whined pulling her skirt up. She was hot I'll give her that, otherwise I wouldn't be here with her. I rolled my eyes and walked past the bar, I needed more to drink, her voice was to high and it made my head hurt.

I saw Zeke talking to a girl, her back was turned to me but I could see that her hair was naturally blo nde compared to the girl who clung to me' s bleached blonde hair. I felt the urge to run my fingers through it.

Which was odd,

I was Four the player, not Four the softie. Yet even though all I could see was her hair it was obvious that she hasn't been here before. She was short and skinny, but not in a bad way.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist. She leaned away from the bar to fix her high waisted jeans so the waistline sink so her ass wasn't so defined. She looked good, and I haven't even see her face.

A boy half a foot taller than her and half a foot shorter than me shoved her against the granite countertop and I felt something red burn in my stomach.

She shouldn't have been pushed all She was doing was being classy. The guy grabbed her hips roughly and whispered Somthing in her hair, I couldn't see her face but she was pushing away from him.

I watched in Somthing like awe as she said a negative comment back. He got mad and pressed her back against the countertop. Most girls would giggle or give in,

Not this girl

She took a swing at his jaw, it wasn't half heartedly either. He stumbled back and she pulled her hand to get rid of the sting. Her hair covering her face. Dammit I want to see her face. He lunged at her and before I knew what I was doing I had lunged at the guy putting as much space between him and the angel like girl who had prepared herself for the hit.

I loosened my shoulder and punched him in the face like I had so many times before. His jaw broke and he fainted from impact. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding and turned to see the faceless girl. She was staring at her shoes, I stuck my hand out toward her.

"Four" I said softly. She shook my hand and I noticed dimly her hands were calloused and her grip was firm. She looked up at me.

I usually never bothered to look at girl a faces but on this girl, it was mesmerizing. She had the deepest grey blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes that contrasted in the best ways to her pale fair skin. Her cheekbones were high and she had a heart shaped face.

"Tris Prior" Her voice was like music, it sent a shiver down my back. She smiled and a dimple showed in her flushed cheek.

"Bea are you okay?" Zeke asked, Zeke was one of my best buds but the way he looked at me, it was like he was trying to stab me with his eyes.

"I've been saved"She said plainly taking another drink of her glass. He let out a sigh.

"You know Tris?" I asked him. He looked at me before snorting.

"I lived with her for Christ sake" He looked back at her, checking for any bruises. I felt jealousy tear straight threw me.

"You two are together?" I asked chillingly. Before Zeke could answer Tris burst out laughing, it was a beautiful sound. I smiled at her giggle.

"She's my younger sister" Zeke announced, I felt my mind click. I knew a brothers fury, he must be loaded that his sister was so perfect, and friendship be dammed he wasn't letting me near his sister.

And not without good reason, I was the worst guy to let your sister anywhere near. I don't remember if I ever felt this way about anyone else. I haven't I decided.

I didn't even know her and I wanted to redeem myself for her to notice me.

"How?" The girl I came with seems much less attractive as the night goes on.

"It's complicated" Tris pressed her mouth in a straight line and blinks, it's obvious now She didn't have the childhood an angel deserved. Maybe if I told her about me, about my sister, about my dad... then She would accept me.

Her phone rang loudly to a song I was obsessed with in high school. The skank next to me scoffed.

"You like punk?" She asked pissed that Tris had my attention.

Tris leaned over the table and looked her straight in . It was hot, really hot. Lauren blinked twice.

"Problem?" She asked before whipping around to take the call. Ive never seen a girl do that. Usually girl's would scream at each other until one started crying over bands. Tris's voice was low.

"Are you saying that so you don't have to go on my deathtrap?" She asked with a giggle to whoever was on the phone.

She sighed and slid the phone into her back pocket.

"She stood you up?" Zeke asked her, adoration I knew well in his dark eyes. She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah I need to go work tomorrow" She looked over at us and I was mesmerized at how small her waist was. She wasn't malnutritioned but her waist was small enough for me to wrap one of my arms around it completely.

"Nice meeting you Four, and Lauren" that's what her name was...

Lauren snorted and looked back into her compact mirror. Somthing came to my mind as she slid on a leather biker jacket.

"You ride a motorcycle?" I asked she threw me a dangerous smile.

"Yeah" She thought about it for a moment. "My roommate isn't the biggest fan" She shrugged and zipped the jacket halfway up, Despite her Angel like looks she was beyond sexy in leather.

"Most girls aren't" I said half heartedly glancing at Lauren who bat her fake eyelashes in the mirror.

"You wanna secret?"She asked I couldn't bring myself to say anything but I nodded. She leaned over to whisper in my ear, her scent was intoxicating, it was like vanilla extract.

"I'm not most girls" She leaned back and produced keys from her jacket. She looked at Lauren who applied lipstick.

Damn straight.

"Good Luck with that one" She winked and I felt my heart heave. Suddenly all of the blood in my brain went elsewhere. She ducked through the crowd.

"So can we go?" Lauren asked nasally.

"You can find your own ride home" I snapped, annoyed that she was so rude to one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen

I knocked back a shot and saw Zeke staring at me.

"Your my friend" He said simply. I looked at him. He grit his jaw.

"But if you think about hurting my sister I will kill you, she's been through some tough shit, you should know that as much as anyone. She just got on her feet. I'll be dammed if she gets a broken heart." I had no doubt about that, despite my profession as an illegal fighter, I would let him kill me if I hurt a girl like that.

There weren't... any girls like her.

"I would never hurt you sister" I told him. "She's pretty extraordinary" I added. Zeke let out a sigh.

"And out of my leauge" I muttered, I've never met a girl who was out of my league.


	3. Chapter 3

I trudged into the living room after bailing from the club at about one in the morning at the sound of Will slinging a sleeping Christina in his arms bridal style, she curled to his chest instinctively and I watched him carry her weight in. She was dead asleep and he lugged her to the couch.

"She fell asleep at my place" he told me before I could think to open my moth to question my knocked out friend. "We watched a movie after dinner at my apartment and she fell asleep I swear" He added as if I was her father or a cop instead of a fragile Christmas Angel ornament girl playing along I nodded and smiled speedily at him.

"I believe you Will" I told him earnestly as he gently set my friend on the couch. As to not wake her, like she was a miniscule infant and the most precious thing in the world. I wish, sometimes that a boy would look at me like that.

And not to just think of me as a younger sister dammit.

But I was glad that my Christina found someone who would treat her right. She deserved it.

"She thinks the world of you" He informed me looking at her longingly for a moment. He must really like her.

"She's my best friend She has been since sophomore year" I told him getting out the motrin and water. No doubt Christina was a light weight and could never drink much without her head hurting.

I was the mommy in our relationship.

"You watch UFC?" He asked looking at what I fell asleep momentarily to on the television. I shrugged half heartedly.

"Sometimes, Its not nearly as good as bar fights or movie fights but it's cool" I watched it for a moment th fight I fell asleep was just wrapping up. I saw the winner the mouth guard before looking at him.

"You fight?" I asked he shrugged his shoulders. Not giving a clear amswer. Mayne a yes, maybe liked and bet. He seemed like the betting kind to me.

"I can't talk about it" He told me as if working off another mind. I to him mostly surprised that he even bothered with an answer. Definitely another point for the bartender boy.

"Rule One of the fight club don't talk about the fight club. Second rule of the fight club? Don't fucking talk about the fight club" I restated with a laugh. He looked at me sideways. His blonde hair flopping into his eyes as he raised his pale eyebrows.

"You watched that movie?" He asked as if I just told him I benched an unreasonable amount of weight. I rolled my eyes.

"Meet my family" My mostly male excluding my badass Aunt Tori Uncle Bud and Aunt Tori owned a tattoo shop and it wasn't odd to be sandwiched between two regulars with as much muscle as tattoos with little to no skin. My Aunt worked let time as .

"Get some sleep" I told him waving him off as he looked at Christina longingly once again.

"Here?" He looked tired as hell but I wasn't going to make him sleep here. That was his choice.

"Whichever it was nice meeting you Will, I'm gonna get as sleep myself." Somthing came up on my mind and I sighed.

"Here's the talk" I told him marching up to look at him. I was practically required as a roommate and a beat friend to give he speech. I hated it.

"If you ever decide to create harm against my absolute best friend then I am perfectly obligated to rip your balls off without a second thought. understood?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Your nice I just needed that out of the way Night!" I shouted returning to my bed.

A week and a half later, while Christina was getting to know Will and I tried hard not to think about Four, about how he made me feel.

I've never had Is crush like this before... but hey It he guy was Is dead ringer for Paul Walker but even hotter Beacuse he had Tattoos and given my history with growing up with more ink then skin and more muscle than fat it didn't tale a guy like my actual brother, Caleb to figure out. Tattoos were sexy therefore…

No one could blame me.

I slept soundly and woke to my alarm clock singing Fences by Paramore playing soft enough so it doesn't up with a blaring sound, but not to soft so I didn't wake up, although I' . . I hit stop and dragged myself from my warm bed.

I worked nights, prime time at the most expensive restaurant in Chicago, so my afternoon wakeup call wasn't so much of a downside for me.

I checked the clock to find that it was only ten. I didn't have work until six.

I dragged myself large dresser and threw on running shorts and a sports bra. I didn't like showing much skin usually, but no one recognizes me on a run and I dissent exactly have a body to be ashamed of.

I braided my hair on each side of my neck and looked down at my six pack. It's been awhile since I've gone on a run.

I turned on my music loudly and looked over to see Christina and Will spooning on the couch. I smiled to myself and went out to the street.

I had jogged for eight miles strong, I wasn't as out of shape as I thought I was, but I wasn't nearly as good as before winter started. I was still trying to kick up my pace even before I heard shouting. I turned around in time just to see a large black dog leaping midair so he could tackle my small frame straight to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The dog got me to the ground and began licking me uncontrollably, his tounge was long and wet and I turned my face to avoid the saliva on my lips. I giggled and pet his long fur.

German Shepard husky mix I concluded. Just like Zekes dog. I struggled under the Wight and sat up petting the fur. It looked exactly like Zekes dog.

"Hey Blair?" I asked the dog who in turn licked my face.

"Well hello Bumble Bee" Zeke shouted jogging over toward me to help me up. He was walking with his friend.

"As much as I like playing Blair's speed bump" I joked patting his head. Zekes friend looked at me and I forced a smile.

It was Four. My tounge tied in my throat.

"Hello Tris" He said. I smiled and sighed my adrenaline rush coming of, and the past eight miles came on me.

"You need to put a shirt on Tris" Zeke said looking at my running outfit.

I rolled my grey blue eyes and snorted.

"Your Not Caleb" I joked nudging his rib with my shoulder. He smiled and hugged me.

"Your sweating" He noticed I rolled my eyes again and looked at my skin, who've was flushed and covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

"Eight miles does that to you" I said. Zeke snorted and muttered something about showoff, I turned to Four.

"Hey Four" I said completely rejoiced when my voice doesn't come out high pitched. He smiled and my heart punched against my chest.

I believe in love at first sight. To bad he might not feel it too.

"Definitely different attire from last week" He said although his eyes never dropped from my face. I smiled.

"I couldn't go anywhere in this" I joked with a shrug. He laughed and I grinned.

"Thanks for saving me I don't know if I ever got to say it." I said, awkwardly. He touched my cheek gently and smiled.

"Still nice to hear it" He murmured, I bit my bottom lip nervously and smiled.

"Thank you Bea" Zeke cleared him throat, dismissing me. I waved and smiled turning around.

My phone rang loudly, I'm not Okay by My Chemical romance, Wills number I sighed and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, he was practically vibrating.

"I was wondering if you would come with me and Christina to this place I found I could find you a date so you don't feel like a third wheel but Christina said not to push it. We're going to a place you might like but Christina' s still a bit iffy. Can you come?" He asked quickly. I laughed.

"Christina knows my dating life is anemic I'll be there if you guys could pick me up after my shift at the restaurant I'll be more than happy to come if you could get me" I murmured he answered back positively and I snapped the phone shut.

"Don't comment" I told him sternly.

"But I did my job as an older brother if your dating life is anemic" He blew out a sigh, I looked over at Four. With a can you believe him Look.

"I never saw Zeke as a clock blocker" He said, I laughed and he broke into a smile. Zeke punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't pop my bubble" He leaned in to me. "That no one broke your hymen" I blushed hotly and felt like I swallowed a lemon.

"How do you know that?" I asked, Zeke looked me and I blushed hotly. My face was bright red.

"I know people" I blushed hotter and turned away.

"I'm twenty one" I muttered. "You'd think he would stop treating me like a ten year old" I heard Zeke laugh and Four look at me.

"Your the kind of girl guys wait until marriage for" He told me earnestly. Catching my skinny arm in his large hand. The simple contact sent shocks straight down my arms.

"Am I the wife or the mistress?" I whispered back, hi moth turned into a smile at my obviously unpredictable words. I looked like a girl who fell from heaven. It t be hard for anyone to believe I came from he'll, and had the thoughts and the mouth to prove it. He howled with laughter and I smiled.

His hand left a trail of white hot warmth on my arm. It was a good kind of shock, it woke e up. It gave me he adrenaline I thought I had lost.

"Talk to you guys later" I shouted resuming back to my jog. I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks were going to crack wide open.

He was sure as hell out of my league but it wouldn't stop me from being delirious every time I saw him.

FOUR POV

She had the looks of an Angel but the smile of a devil. It was carefree, amazingly so. I found myself grinning like an idiot and she jogged off. I've never seen a girl's with abs before. She keeps getting better and better.

"Good Job Four" Zeke said looking at me I looked over at him, confused.

"You didn't look at her chest, or her ass. Good Job" He seemed relieved.

"Why would I?" I asked he looked at me steadily.

"She's a girl you respect, she commands respect. I would never disrespect that. I don't know how guys could" I said. He nodded.

"You sound like... like you Like her" He wriggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. I didn't like her, it was far more than that.

And all I knew was her name. I knew I fell short of her with my dirty hands and dark past. It wouldn't stop me from feeling like she had my heart, and it made me disgusted that I had no more to give her.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Wills car as I exited the expensive restaurant I worked at. I had changed into my streetclothes from my uniform. Christina sat in the front seat and I opened the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slid in. Will pressed down the gas and looked at us.

"Have you guys ever heard of Dauntless?" Will asked as he made a turn. I pressed my lips together.

"No-why?" I asked. He made another turn onto a secluded road.

"Dauntless is an underground fighting club" He told us without taking his eyes off the road, my heart sped up.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He grinned.

"I figured you would like it and I haven't been doing a knock out job of impressing the friends. It's illegal" I rolled my eyes, obviously. He parked near a bundle of empty warehouses. He opened the door for Christina and I hopped out.

Growing up while most kids had family game night, or family movie marathon at Tori and Buds we had family fight night. Which was spectacular with Zeke and Uriah.

Will counted the aluminum warehouses until we got to one at the end of the large courtyard. I looked at him as he punched in a code to open the door.

I saw Christina hold Wills hand as we walked in.

The building soundproofing was amazing Beacuse as soon as we closed the door I saw a large crowd over a pair of steel stairs. Everyone was shouting and Alchohol was pungent in the air. It was even worse than the club. A bouncer stood at the door. I blinked twice as Will and Christina got in line.

The bouncer was Harrison, my Uncle Buds best friend.

"Harry!" I screamed, he turned toward me and his face lit up.

"Don't"Will hissed. "The bouncers are vicious" I waved him off and ran up to Harrison.

"Hey Bumble Bee" He told me hugging me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, Harrison was a bulky man with narrow hips, even pushing fifty he was all muscle.

"I could as me the same" He winked at me. "Look at you, all grown up" He sighed and opened the rope for us.

"I'll let you and your friends past without question Bud would break me if I did any different" He let us through.

"Uncle Bud knows about here?" I asked, Harrison winked.

"He owns it Bumble Bee" I walked through in shock, this place had to make a lot of money. I knew our house wasn't off a tattoo artist pay.

"That was so cool!" Will shouted Christina squealed excitedly.

"Apparently Bud owns the place" I shrugged and Christina looked around.

Down here it was cool, the floor was obviously under the earth, the music was screaming loud, I wanted to scream the lyrics as familiar songs played.

Around us a bunch of people crowded around rings, there seemed to be two small rings and one big one.

"There are boys against boys and girls against girls over there he said nodding toward the ring where two men where punching the shit out of each other.

"Battle of the sexes" He said nodding over to where a girl was kicking a full grown man in the ribs. I remember the girl as Zekes girlfriend and Uriah was screaming obscenities at her and laughing.

"How the he'll does my entire family know this place but me?"I shouted as Uriah tapped out. He caught sight of me.

"Bumble Bee!" He screamed into his mouth guard. Shauna grinned wickedly at me.

"She joined the club" Shauna said with a grin. I winked at her and saw people passing money around.

"I'll catch up with you guys later" I said to Chris and Will. They nodded and went to the dance floor.

"You guys never told me" I shouted. Shauna laughed.

"Bud wanted to keep his princess Bumble Bee as innocent as possible" I caught sight of the big stage, it was elevated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The best of the best, the money makers. Today's supposed to be the big brawl" Shauna said plainly.

"That's awesome!" I was high off adrenaline.

"Maybe you can get in the ring with Zeke and see who wins" Zeke and Shauna where the comedy couple. Marlene came up behind Uriah and jumped on his back.

"You got beat by Shauna" She sang out Uriah blushed and I snorted.

"Hey guys it's starting!" Shauna screamed as the crowd quieted down. I turned to the stage as my aunt Tori walked out. She caught my eye and smiled.

"You guys ready?" She screamed, her voice full of strength. We all shouted back at her. She smiled like I smiled with a develish Grace.

"Lets get this goddamn show on the road now shouldn't we?" She shouted back. We screamed louder at her, it was deafening there had to be at least six hundred people here.

"In one corner The Situation!" She screamed over people who unveiled a large man, he was at least seven foot with an unreasonable amount of weight in muscle.

The place started playing Let it Rock as he let out a roar and pulled off his shirt, pounding his chest like king Kong.

Haste will not help

I thought myself as he pulled off his seats to show a pair of boxing shorts. He shoved his tounge down a girl's throat and smiled as he entered the ring, performing a few basic punches and kicks.

"Weighing in at 300 and at the prime height of 6"11 the Situation takes the ring." Tori shouted causing a roar.

This guy was cocky and it wasn't hard to find his weak spots with a trained eye. His haste was almost comical. I could take this guy down, he won with his brute strength rather than skill I concluded.

The song changed to a deeper more threatening melody, Till I collapse by Eminem. I saw the crowd part and my breath caught in my throat.

Four was bare from his waist up, he had on a pair of worn jeans and his face was placid. His back was covered in scars and tattoos, FEAR GOD ALONE was written in fancy lettering across his back and symbols ran from the top of his spine to the last notch.

From his emotionless posture I knew the brawl was over before it even started.

"You know who'll win?" Bud asked I smiled at him.

"You get twice your income if you bet?"

"Dads aren't supposed to encourage their daughters to gamble" I joked back, after my actual Dad died he took the spot effortlessly.

"I think your smart enough to make cash baby girl" I smiled and produced my check for four hundred.

"I'm putting my money that Four wins" I told him handing it to him. He winked.

"Told you you were smart." He kissed my forehead and I turned back to the ring. Four pulled his fists and looked away from his opponent.

Playing with his head, if you don't make eye contact it causes anxiety.

The bell rang and Four punched The Situation straight in the nose, breaking it easily blood poured from the guys nose. It was almost as bad as last week. When he saved me.

I knew I just doubled my paycheck.

Four elbowed him in the jaw before he dropped to the floor, causing a distraction, it was obvious that while Four was brilliant The Situation doesn't know what to make of it and took the bait lunging forward.

Four stepped into the lunge and the situation flipped over his shoulders, landing on his back, The Situation made an anguished groan and clenched his side.

Four caught him with his elbow and sprawled on the guys chest The Situation struggled against him as Four somersault taking the Situation with him and he caught him in a triangle. The Situation screamed swear words at Four who twisted his hips.

The Situation went unconscious and Four stood immediately.

"You seemed so sure of that?" Uncle Bud said. I smiled over at him as he gave me eight hundred from his pocket.

"Four saved me last week at the club, the guy took a hit from me and lunged then Four knocked him out cold." I explained Uncle Bud smiled lovingly.

"You don't need a savior but I'm glad Somone helped my baby girl" he ruffled my hair gently.

"Yeah I'm grateful" I sighed.

"Only boy I would ever let near you is Four, if he would respect you, like he does Tori then I would walk you down the aisle without question" I blushed hotly.

"Hey Bud did I get anything?" Four asked out of breath. He hasn't caught sigh of me yet. I blushed hotly and tucked my money in my back pocket. A bunch of people crowded Four and got money and gave money.

Bud kept me to his side and I got more than a few appreciative glances but when they saw Bud they paled considerably.

"You got 20,000" Bud handed Four the money in a rubberband. Holy Shit I thought to myself. Holy money.

"Who are you hiding?" Four asked, I noticed that Bud had pushed me behind his back. Tori came up to us and pried me around.

"This is Bea" Tori announced proudly, she was always my number one fan.

"Hey Four"

"Hey Tris" He slugged my shoulder playfully and I winked.

"How do you know Tori and Bud?" He asked Tori pulled an arm around my shoulder.

"As if you don't know, Zeke and Uri are as proud of her as us." Four laughed as I blushed. He had washboard abs.

Gah

"Now go mingle with people your age" Bud told me, pushing me into Four. I hit his chest and heard laugh.

"Wanna grab a drink?" He asked. I blushed and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Four bought me my cup of vodka, I unlike Christina was not a lightweight and although Alchohol wasn't my poison of choice. "Nice Choice" Four said, I caught Zeke and Shauna making out behind him and smiled.

"Go big or go home" I said with a smile he winked and ordered a round of shots. I downed a few and gulped a large water, looking over at him.

"So tell me" I said plainly. "What's the big bad Four doing with a chick like me?" He looked at me wide eyed for a moment.

"FOUR POV"

I looked at her for a moment, she was beyond gorgeous tonight, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes weren't guarded like they were our last two meetings.

I was head over heels with her.

"A girl like you?" I asked She rolled her eyes and dragged a hand down her side half heartedly, she probably didn't know how sexy the move was, especially when her hand lingered down her inner thighs.

I wanted to trace her curves, I wanted to lead her to my apartment, where no girl has ever seen before. I may be a slut, but I took nothing home.

"Me, the shy one. The little sister" She said it glaringly, like she dislikes herself. I felt my heart wrench at the thought of her having a low esteem.

"You say it like it's a bad thing?" I asked, she rolled her and tipped the vodka back without wincing, God that was attractive.

"I'm practically a child" She muttered. "But it's cool that you aren't ignoring me cause I look like a twelve year old" I blinked at her, she didn't like herself? How?

"Whoever told you you look like a child should stick it" I told her earnestly, upset that she was upset with herself. She shrugged.

"I have a list- nice fight" She changed the subject, and I was more than glad. I hated that she didn't love herself. She should love herself. I wanted to make her love herself.

"You bet?" I asked with a smile she laughed.

"Of course I doubled my paycheck to- that wasn't even close to a fair fight" this girl was just getting better and better.

"You know fights?" I asked, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I grew up with Bud and Tori" I wondered why, if I asked- would She answer?

"Your parents?" I asked, she swallowed roughly.

"Dead, maybe I'll tell you about it... someday." I was deliriously happy at the thought of someday, that meant she planned on meeting me again. But it also meant she diddnt trust me yet.

I couldn't blame her. Hell I wouldnt trust me with the things Ive done to girls in the past. The mere thought of her talking to me was far more than I deserved.

"So do you fight?" I asked, desperate to know about this girl. she peered up to me through her long eyelashes.

"A little, its not about size as much as skill" She talked like a professional, I wanted to know this girl. Uriah clapped me on the back, breaking our conversation.

"I see you met Bumble Bea" Why the hell do they call her that? Is it a pet name, shes certainly not the girl in need of a nickname. I liked the name Tris on her no matter what it was short for.

"Hey Uri- you need some ice it looked like Shauna got you pretty good" She was daring, Uriah made it to the final ring more than once, but she insulted him like it was second nature. Sibling or not this girl was damn brave.

"You wanna go?" Uriah asked. Tris stood up and winked at me putting her fists up in a classic defensive position.

"I havent beat you up since thanksgiving" Uriah said with a wicked smile taking a jab at her, she ducked and people crowded around them. Here in Dauntless the only stage was the main one, fights started anywhere and everywhere, money was already out.

Most bets were on Uriah but I wasnt so sure. I leaned back on the bar and watched them.

Uriah took another jab to her face, why the face? She ducked and swept his feet under from him and he fell to the floor.

"If I remember correctly I beat you over the yams" She joked with a musical giggle. Uriah chuckled as he put her in a arm bar, she turned into it with a small sigh he cursed at her and she smiled wickedly at him and my heart split in two. No one has ever made me feel this strongly before, not even my Hatred for my father compared to this girl.

she somersaulted, using the move I had moved not even an hour ago, she perfected it and snaked an arm around his throat. he groaned and writhed in her arms. He caught her in the stomach with his elbows but all she did was shift so her legs hooked deeper into his torso.

and... he was out.

"That was badass baby girl!" Tori has been a second mother to me since I joined this place, she was so much better than my actual mother. Lying abandoning whore... right now she looked at Tris with adoration and I respect her further. She was a woman who loved strangely, by turning her kids in to warriors. I could see why in Tris, being as cute and tiny as she was she looked like an easy target for a man with issues in his mind and lower regions.

But she was a fighter, and it made my heart swell.

"Is he okay?" She asked bending down to tap Uriahs cheek, this was a wide of her New to me.

Uriah turned toward her hand and she smiled brushing his cheek softly.

"Did I win?" He asked brightly, I choked on a laugh as Tris rocked back on her heels, seeing her like that was certainly different, in a good way. She had a soft side, a pure side.

Which just made my damaged self deserve her less.

"No Uri" She smiled. "Don't worry it was close" She held a hand up to him and I saw a woman with a face tattoo wiping moisture out of her eyes before turning to her friend.

"That was both the funniest and the cutest thing I've ever seen. Did you see that girl? That's a woman right there" Her friend agreed with a vicious nod. I looked over at Tris who was staring at me.

I caught her gaze and she flushed, looking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I wiped my sweat on my eyebrows with the back of my apron, Ive been at work for hours now and my throat was beggining to hurt from taking snobby , rich peoples orders. I loved my job, the people I meet usually fascinated me from their stories drom around the world. But today it has been a range of old women who found me a waste of their time or drunks trying to drink their wives away and used me to hit on to make them feel better.

Its been a week since I went to Dauntless and I had to cover the bruise I had from Uriah on my arm with a bunch of clangy bracelets. The theme of the resturant I worked at was maids and royalty, hence the small fourtune per plate.

"New guy in your section sweetheart" Max nudged me. I sighed and cracked my knuckles, putting on a smile and walking to where a man and a woman sat, the womans hair was dark and twirled into a child's bow. I looked over and saw the man was...

Four. I pulled on a smile and stood in front of the table.

"Hiya My name is Beatrice" I hated the name, but it was on my nametag. I pulled out my little notebook and looked up.  
"Could I get y'all anything to drink today?" I asked, playing up the southern accent I usually tried to hide, it set me apart here it showed relation to my brother and reminded me of how my parents brought me up. But the customers loved it.

Four was staring at the girl in front of him with adoration, her eyes were lit up and she was smiling brightly. I had two cousins that were challenged and despite the way people treated them I admired their confidence, naivety and kindness. The girl looked up at me and smiled widely sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"HI! Im Evania! Nice to meet you Beatrice- do you have a nickname?" She shook my hand and I smiled kindly.

"Tris or you me Bea" I saw Four from the corner of my eye snap his sight toward me, dark navy blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Imma call you Bumble Bea" She giggled at her own joke and I smiled.

"My cousins call me that" I said with a laugh she smiled and looked at the menu.

"I think im going to have the sweet tea is that okay Toby?" She asked looking over at Four, it was obvious that he was her brother. He was still staring at me, I looked to him and smiled. He licked his lips and rubbed together.

"Tobias- its not polite to stare" She scolded. He blinked a few times and I scratched my cheek with the back of my pen.

"That's fine Evania" He murmured, I put a bright smile on my face despite the awkwardness of the situation. My heart beat erratically.

"Anything for you sir?" I asked, This dress was much to short and I felt like a French whore inside of it. I resisted the urge to put on sweatpants.

"S-same" He stuttered out. I bit my lip and wrote it down sliding the pen into my apron pocket.

"If y'all need anything you know who I am" I said with a smile. I turned around and hurried to the fountain drink machine.

"Did you see that guy?" Molly asked licking the air suggestively, I rolled my eyes and snorted, mixing drinks for the men behind the bar. I didn't particularly like Molly, she was always flirting with customers to get a better tip. She hated me behind my back because her usuals preferred me to her.

I filled up to sweet teas and set them out as Molly clicked off her nails.

"That girl though- she must be a retard ewe why is he with her?" She asked snottily, and rather loudly. I set down the cups and turned to face her. My blood boiling. I hated when people thought less of others because they were different.

"_What?" _I hissed. She looked down at me and laughed like a pig, snorting included.

"I asked why he was with that retard." She nearly shouted. I punched her straight in the face and she went down, no one could see us, just hear us. I stepped on her throat.

"NO one is a fucking retard you whore, some people are just different. Get it? Got it? Good." I snapped applying enough pressure to choke her. Her face turned a pale shade of indigo in response. I stretched my bruising knuckles and turning around, my silver platter balancing the drinks on them.

"Your a whore" She snarled. I rolled my eyes and went to the bar,setting down the vodka shots and martinis.

"Hey baby" One guy breathed, it was Old Harry, after his fifth drink I stopped charging him and started giving him water. He was pushing eighty strong and still drank like a sailor. This was his last shot before I stopped the alcohol.

"Hey Harry how are you doin?" I asked setting down his cup he smiled and pushed my a ten.

"Very fine and yourself? It was a good thing you shut that Polly girl up I was about to knock her a new one with all that vulgar talk" Harry muttered I looked up to him with my eyes wide.

"Everyone heard that?" I asked fiercly, he nodded.

"A few people were smilin' when they heard your fists on her face" He smiled and I swallowed roughly moving on to the next guy.

"Im bringing a few guys next time" He slurred as I handed him a cocktail.

"Hm?" I asked as he slid me a ten.

"My daughter has downs syndrome and Im telling everyone I know that they don't support hasty whores here. My buddy own this restaurant actually, he'll be happy to know that one of his waitresses are keeping up the image of classiness." His wife came out of the restroom and sat down next to him, her plate was full of vegetables.

"I don't believe I was very classy, I just punched a woman in the face" I joked setting down her water. The woman laughed.

"Classy and feisty. You must have a very lucky boyfriend." I chuckled and slid them the bill.

"No boyfriend- have a nice meal" I said lightly moving on to Four and Evania's table. I was ashamed to look up as I set the tray down and slid them their drinks.

"Your so cool!" Evania squealed at me I looked up surprised to see her smiling.

"Hm?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't know someone as cute and tiny as you could punch a girl that was saying so many mean things! That's cool!" She squealed taking my right hand and examining it.

"Awe you have bruises, she hurt you?" I laughed and let her examine my hand.

"nah Anything to eat?" I asked she let go of my hand and looked over the menu, her eyebrows furrowed.

"S-Ste- what is this?" She asked struggling with the words. I glanced at the picture she was pointing at.

"Steak" I said she touched my hair in its messy ponytail and brushed it with her fingers.

"Evania, you shouldn't touch other peoples hair" Four said from across the table softer than I expected a man of his size to be able to muster. Her long elegant fingers sprung from my blonde hair and she folded them into her lap, I looked over at Four and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Its fine" I murmured writing down what she ordered.

"You have nice hair- why do you put it up?" She asks, I take it down and shake it out touching it gently.

"It gets messy" I joked she ran her fingers through it and I turned to see Four.

"Anything for you?" I asked. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Um a Shock Top Beer Battered Fish and Chips please" He cleared his throat, I wrote it down and smiled at them.

"That'll be back in a few see you guys then!" I turned around.

"If I don't get fired first" I mumbled walking to the kitchen. I pinned up the orders and Chef smiled, looking up to me with an amused face.

"You broke her nose" He informed me, I blushed and sucked on my teeth awkwardly.

"This a pleasant first meeting with the boss" I murmured scratching the back of my neck, I hadn't met the owner of Candor, the restaurant I worked at, but I knew something like this would most definitely end me in his upscale office.

Goddammit.

I still didn't regret it though. I would rather die than sit back and watch people walk over others because they weren't the exact same as them.

I sat back and stretched my arms out as I rubbed my eyes worriedly. I wrangled my hands until the food was done. My shift ended after I was done with Four and Evania. I grabbed the plates and walked over to the table.

"have a nice meal" I said smiling. Evania patted the seat beside her.

"Can you sit with me?" She asked, I looked over at Four, who was staring at me. He quickly looked at his plate.

"Don't you want to have dinner with your brother?" I asked, she giggled.

"He doesn't mind, Do you Tobias?'' She asked, Tobias, it was a nice name. Easy to say, but it was obvious he only would let her use it.

"Not at all Evania" He murmured I slid in awkwardly and scratched my shoulder, the ruffles on my dress were itchy.

"Does your job end soon?" She asked kindly I laughed.

"You could put it that way" And then I had the joy to go home to the worlds cutest couple cuddling on the house while I plugged my ears with music to keep from crying at how pathetic my life turned out.

"Why do you work here?' She asked cutting up her steak. I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you have a fancy husband or work as a model? your pretty enough for either" She commented plainly, I flushed at the compliment.

"Sometimes life just doesn't work that why" I said with a smile she snorted and chewed her steak thoughtfully.

"Toby is single to!" She proclaimed swallowing her dinner I looked over to Four who was blushing hotly.

"Is that so?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Four who scowled.

"Evania I don't think Tris doesn't want to be set up" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"He's grumpy today, some girl he likes" Tobias face palmed and I did my best not to let it get to me- he's had almost every beautiful girl in the city- which one would he be worried about?

"So why'd you punch that girl?" She asked. I smiled slightly.

"I have a bad temper" I admitted. She started on her mashed potatoes. I stretched out my neck.

"Do you?" Four finally spoke up. I blushed hotly.

"Im tender on a few subjects" I wet my lips and leaned back in my chair.

"Did I tell you about my house?" She asked I looked over to her.

"No" I said, Her eyes lit up and she grinned in her seat.

"I live in the harmony house, It's for all the special people like me! I have lots of friends there!" I smiled brightly.

"My younger cousin goes there" It was my fathers sisters daughter, Hannah Matthews. She was the sweetest girl with the worst mother. Jeanine had a husband so many years ago before she went cold, now my brother apprenticed her in her science lavatory.

"Really?" She asked I smiled.

"Do you know Hannah Matthews?" I asked her hands went to her mouth and she squealed.

"She's my best friend!" She squealed. I smiled. "She has a mean Momma though" I nodded and she laughed.

"You cant say your aunt is mean!" She exclaimed I laughed.

"Im going to grab your guy's bill" I said looking over to see Chef glaring at me. I grabbed the piece of paper from him and he looked down at me, shaking his head.

"Good thing your pretty Prior" He told me, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You love me for so much more than my looks chef" I joked he sneered and hugged me.

"Debbie's going to be mad when I get home late" He said, referring to his wife. I laughed and slugged him in the shoulder.

"I have to get out of my French costume you have it easy Chef" I joked, that's what I dubbed the maid-like costume, it was extremely short and tight fitting. Chef laughed and I turned around to see Four was helping Evania into her jacket and had laid the money on the table. I smiled at them both- he gave me straight hard cash- something hard to come by.

I picked up the bill and called my goodbyes before almost sprinting to get the uniform off. I headed for the corridor, it wasn't like anyone was here.

I took off the dress and let out a happy moan, leaning back against the wall. I heard someone clear their throat and looked around with wide eyes.

Four stood with his arms crossed I just had on the lacy underwear Christina bought me and a push up brassire I got for Christmas as a gag gift from Uriah.

"Sorry!" I said pulling my t-shirt over my head and stepping into my sweatpants.

"Sorry um- I wanted to talk to you" I let down my hair like I had earlier.

"Talk? Sure'" He was beyond my league, beyond any ones league really. And now was the part where he told me the infamous 'your like a sister to me' speech from walking in on me with lingerie on.

"Evania caught a bus to the Harmony house- do you need a ride home?" He asked, my eyes widened- I missed the bus goddammit.

"If it wouldn't be a problem" I said he shrugged and I threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"You have a cousin At Harmony?" He asked I gulped and looked down at my hands.

"Hannah's my unrealistically smart aunts daughter" I muttered- I hated it, hated Jeanine, how she- a mother could dislike her daughter for something she couldn't even help.

Jeanine viewed Hannah as an Abomination and sent her to the Harmony House because she didn't want to be bothered with her.

"Touchy subject?" He asked, I took in a breath, he helped me into his Porsche and I settled into the seats.

"I hate her mother" I said bitterly, The seats were leather and the dashboard was polished, I ran my hand over the leather interior.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"More than one reason" I said. He started the engine and it purred softly, the muffler on this thing was amazing.

"Where am I going?" He asked I gave him the address to my apartment building and he got there in record time.

And that's when I saw the fire truck lights, and the flames scorching my floor of the apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alright guys- just kidding Im not ending there haha**

Four stopped the car and I lurched out to see Christina curled into Wills arms and my neighbors around the building.

"Ohmigod Tris!" She sobbed looking over at me, I let out a sigh and looked uo at there. Then I realized something.

Every picture I had of my parents were in there, every memory. I paused.

"What are you doing?" I ran into the building, covering my mouth and nose with my shirt so it filtered the smoke. I ran up the stairs through the bright heat to my apartment. The door was closed and locked.

"What are you doing Tris" Someone shouted. I kicked the door open and grabbed a picture I kept near the door off the wall, the fire was terrifying but I had one thing pushing me forward. I grabbed my album and ran out, The fire had caught my shirt so I pulled it off and covered my face from the thick smoke. I had kept my breath in since I came in. I ran down the stairs and burst out into the open air.

"Are you okay?" Four asked, catching me before I fell completely.

"I couldn't leave them in there" I cried out rocking back and forth. Will held Christina and I held the picture of my parents tightly.

"Why'd you go in there?" Four asked again, I shook my head.

"I couldn't leave them in there" I whispered before blacking out.


	8. AN

_**I'M DELETING THIS STORY, I'M SO SORRY BUT I REALIZE THAT I'M TRYING TO RECREATE BEAUTIFULLY DAMAGED WHICH IS A FUCKING AMAZING BOOK BUT I DON'T FEEL RIGHT TAKING CREDIT FOR A PLOT I DIDN'T MAKE. I'M MAKING A FOURTRIS MODERN DAY HIGH SCHOOL STORY INSTEAD It's not as original but I love them and am putting my spin on things...**_

_**Don't Be Afraid Of The Shadows They Only Mean The Light Is Nearby- Nita**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BAAACCKK sorry for the last A/N I was feeling bad after reading the author of Beautifully Damageds bio, that's a shitty excuse but here's the next chapter. I don't own Divergent, Beautifully Damaged but I do own the plot from here on I'm taking my own spin on the story... ready? Go.**

I awoke with a coughing fit that made my throat scratch until I was sure I was going to bleed in the walls of my throat. Pressure built in the bridge of my nose, I had a headache and my limbs felt like lead.

When my mind caught up with the rest of me I noticed someone had strapped a fog machine to my face, the mask steamed my nose and mouth with temporary relief I knew well as a child. The gas tasted sour but my lungs weren't bursting when I sole steady gulps from the tubes.

"Your awake" The voice is relieved, deep and male. I look over to see deep blue eyes clouded over with worry. His mouth relaxes from its place pressed in a straight line.

"I was going to take you to the hospital but Christina told me you would rather die" He told me, Four usually looked carefree, the perfect image of a playboy, now though? He looked scared, vulnerable. Not weak, he couldn't look weak if he tried.

I sat up out of nothing but pure stubbornness, my legs felt handicapped and my arms shook from the small amount of exertion.

"Don't" He murmured halfway through my transition to sit up I clenched my jaw, I dis not need coaxing, that's what people tried after the... the accident. I needed reality, a slap in the face to wake me up.

With trembling hands I removed the mask and breathed the fresh air. I was not in my burnt apartment, or anywhere familiar. It was a painted black room with Fear God Alone written in red paint on the wall. I shifted my hips and found that I was on a water bed.

Fours apartment.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was deep and scratchy from the smoke I have inhaled. Four it a shaking hand on my lap, which was covered in silk black sheets.

"You went in to the fire to get pictures of your family, you fainted and I brought you here" He told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. Four wouldn't want me here long, no guy outside of my family would want me to stay with them for long.

"I have a credit card in my purse I'll borrow money from Uri or Zeke and I'll be out of here by tomorrow" I said shaking.

FOUR POV

Was she insinuating that she was leaving?

"Why?" I asked despite myself she rubbed her eyes.

"I was dumb as hell to go into a burning apartment I'm not going to cramp your style Beacuse I needed my families memorials" She said. I furrowed my eyebrows, right off the bat I knew she was brave, daring even. I saw a bit of self depreciation in her layer of bravado- even intelligence. I hadn't seen selflessness to the point past self preservation though.

"No" I said firmly. She caused herself slight lung damage and she's worried about 'cramping' my style? A style I lost desire for completely when I saw her that first time at the bar?

"I could try to get out tonight? It-" I cut her off by shaking my head.

"No your staying right here, tonight and every other night until you get better or your apartment gets fixed? I'm not turning you out Beacuse of a social life" I have never brought another girl into my home before, she didn't know that I've surpassed every boundary I had with other girls and I haven't let my gaze linger down her body yet.

"Why would you let me stay here?" She asked confused. Had she never had a mm extend the first of their home to them?

"Tris"

"Four" I hated that name from her lips, it gave me no satisfaction being machinist toward her, I ran a hand throughout my black hair.

"Don't call me that" I snapped she poured her lips, he face was pale but not ashen, more fair. Her cheeks flushed hotly.

"What do I call you?" She asked.

"Tobias- Tobias Eaton" _Snap,_ another boundary broken.

"Tobias" It gave me a rush of euphoria just hearing my name roll off of he soft lips. She bites her bottom lip.

"I have no social life I don't want you to feel anchored Beaucuse I never go out" She told me, I shook my head.

"No" I said stubbornly. "Your staying here. I don't bring anything home" My eyes widen when I realize I just admitted to her being the first girl I've brought home. She looks confused, then flushes and looks down.

"I've never been in a boys bed before" She offered I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your a virgin?" I asked, now not only was a beautiful woman in my house, but a beautiful untouched woman.

"That obvious?" She cracks I roll my eyes and she blushes hotly.

"That's a yes?" I asked she nodded and I felt an urge to kiss her, not to do anything other than kiss her- softly on the lips.

"Only Beacuse of Zeke" She muttered, Somthing about her tone was off.

"What do you mean?" I asked she looked away from my gaze that held her.

"You want to hear how my family died?" Her voice is empty I slide to sit next to her on the bed. We were almost close enough to touch.

"If you could tell me" I wanted her to open up to me.

"My brother Caleb was at a academic fair with my aunt" The aunt she hated for hurting her cousin- which showed character. "My parents were home and I decided to walk, harmless except anything can go wrong where I lived. A group of thugs tried to..." She stumbles over the word- we go the know what she means.

"I ran home after Zeke heard my screams for help." She shakes her head.

"One followed me, Eric was his name, and a sidekick named Peter. They tried to carry on what they considered a gangbanging but my mother shot one in the head, I think it was Eric. Peter shot my mother and my brother shot Peter who got him in between their eyes" She sighs and looks up to me.

"Does that make me a freak?" Her voice is like an angel, not nasally but not too deep. Her eyes are wide and blue grey. I lean closer to look at her up close. She didn't have makeup clogging every pore, she was beautiful from every angle.

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out. It disgusts me to no end to think that you don't see it" I speak exactly what I'm thinking.

Our lips are close now, close enough that when I speak in her ear my lips brushed her flushed cheek.

For moment she doesn't move. I'm sure that I just ruined whatever chance I had- which couldn't have even been that big right? She deserved someone legal, possibly a doctor or a government official. Not an underground fighter with a reputation that could make a housewife or a casual mother to faint.

I don't notice that I'm ranting about my thoughts until she turns me cheek sharply so my mouth clamps shut.

"Of that's what you think" She shakes her head letting me know that it's not right. "Then- then every beauty needs a beast" I look at her for a moment- shocked by her eloquence- hell I'm shocked by her existence.

Then- like every guys dream she moves closer to me, her small body pushes closely to my large one, her eyes search mine.

And then she kisses me.

Her kiss isn't hungry, it isn't demanding it doesn't make me feel like a piece of ass, but it's not chaste either. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands run up my hair, knotting in it, I'm beyond glad that I let it grow out as I move to lay on her.

None of my weight depends on her as I lift myself up on my elbows.

My tounge begs for entrance and she opens her mouth with a small moan. It drives me crazy.

When we break I can't help but stare at her. Her lips are swollen and parted slightly and her back is arched, her eyes closed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, I haven't had an actual girlfriend before, hook ups- plenty, one night stands galore- but never a girlfriend.

"Yes"


	10. Chapter 10

**TRIS POV**

Am I? Did that? What the hell just happened?

"Yes" I murmur again, coaxing my eyes open, I see his eyes, as deep and dark as the depths of uncharted oceans. Call off the lifeguards I think dimly to no one but myself. I wouldn't mind drowning in eyes like those.

"That's a first" He murmured to himself. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. I know as well as the next girl that this could end two ways, he sees me as a challenge and once He gets all of me he'll be on to the next one. But, that didn't seem right. At least when he hooked up with girls before they were sure that it was no more than well...That.

He was a lot of things, and it seemed like self loathing was one of them, maybe even more than me which was a long shot considering that I was taught not to think of myself as anything but a machine to help others, than convinced that I was the reason that the two best people to breathe on the earth died and condemned as killers.

And I wonder- for a moment. What Four would do if he knew whAt I did in my spare time. Why I was taught so many fighting techniques. Why I have such a bad temper.

What if he knew what Zeke, Uriah and I did- and still do to prove our point of justice.

"Really?" His eyes are wide, I can't help myself as I stroke his cheekbone slightly with my thumb. I don't know what he has done with other girls. But I know it's more than caresses.

Yet he shivers as if I'm not the only virgin in the room. Which I know perfectly well I am- unless he has a dog or Somthing.

"Why not?" I murmured back. He lens forward so the tips of my long thick eyelashes to brush the flesh on his cheek. He breathes in the moment.

And amazingly, I realize that at twenty three that is my first kiss. Ever.

"Your so innocent" I look up to see that he had that face on. The one I saw when I look in the mirror. A picture of self disgust. Someone hurt him. And he was still hurting from it.

Just.

Like.

Me.

"Your so innocent and I'm practically a who're" He whispers fiercely I glance up to see him scowling. "I've fucked half the city and every time I think about it I come to the same answer- I don't deserve you." I am almost sure that I'm no longer side of this conversation, even if he is only inches from where are lips had met.

"Then don't think about it" I say simply. He does not need pity, he does not need a hovering girlfriend he needs someone to say Somthing practical.

"Can I change?" He asks, including me in his private conversation.

"You have time" I tell him simply. He smile and kisses me coarsely on the lips. He jerks his head back before I can move forward.

"Haha very funny" I joked with my eyes closed, my injuries weren't hurting now, the adrenaline in my veins brushed every though from my mind.

It was almost like I could see his soul from here. And it was beautiful, broken, hurt but beautiful. Maybe he might love me as I love him.

"That's teasing Tris" It's amazing how him saying my name sent such a shock of pleasure through me.

"I think I could try" I say, of course I'm scared, but I live for fear. It's a second nature to me. I don't back down. That shit doesn't fly with me.

He makes a confused face so I lace our hands together, lifting some of his weight, he goes in to kiss me, our lips b a rely brush before I twist my hips so I straddle him.I thank my constant activity for my strong core as I sit up. He has his knees up, so I lean back on them, grinding y lower half to his through the material. He has jogging pants on.

Let's just let that sink in.

He groans and I leAn down to kiss him softly. But I can tell nothing between us will be soft. We're not built that way. He opens my mouth but I don't allow his tounge in. I may be prudent but I know talk, Christina certainly holds nothing back after all her parents were Candor.

And I knew teasing was a normal part of a relationship.

I close my mouth before he can let his tounge enter mine. He groans as I Len my hips a but lower than where his jeans start.

"Your killing me" He groans. At this I smile and bite down gently on his bottom lip, he shakes his head jokingly, he sits up on bis elbows and I trace my hands down his muscular back.

I growl, deep in my throat which he responds immediately too. He grabs the back of my short denim shorts and taps where my pocket would have been.

"You win" He tells me. "But that's my first loss" He adds I fill my eyes and turn around.

"Now what?" I murmur.

"Now we get to know each other" He cockeyed his head. I looks down.

"It's not like you never had a date"

"Does Harry count? I usually have to drive him home and he hits on me until his wife drags him out by the ear" I ask, he chuckles.

"Harry's wife does whAt then?" He jokes I moved my mouth around.

"Says she's glad that it's better me than her" I joke.

"How about you the mysterious Four/ Badass Tobias" I murmur.

"Bad past shifty future wonderful present" I moisten my lips and rub them together.

"I feel like we have much in common Tobias" I love his name, it's so easy to say. It's relief.

"I hope not I wouldn't wish such evil upon you" He told me sternly. I sat up on his hips, pushing my small hands down his chest.

"We both hate ourselves" I point out. Mine is Beacuse I've been the reason for evil. Of many, many kinds.

Then again- not without good cause.

**boring I know but this hints toward a huge twist in a story that I came up with. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Plot Twist Prepare yourself A bit confusing at first I know but it makes more sense later on.** **Song- Monster by Imagine Dragons(I love the beat) A little to do with the chapter but I love the song so.. yeah.**

Tris POV

The moment breaks to the song Im Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket by Pierce the Veil. I sigh and drag the phone to my ear, still sitting up on Tobias's hips, he groans but I hit answer.

"Bea we have one the Feds called on him this morning. Sorry about your apartment baby girl but we need you in the other guy is on break" Tori says, I sigh, I've never met the other guy but I know he works just as hard as I do.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Tori" I say clicking the phone off. Four looks up at me with a raised eyebrow as I climb off him.

"What was that?" I panic for a moment, Christina knew what I did but- despite her candor past- knew not to ask questions I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell anyone about... what I did. The results would be disastrous.

"I need to go into- work" I lie brokenly wiping myself off. _Stupid Girl _I think to myself, I cant condemn anyone to what I do, and although I know no one could ever get an inch to hurt Tobias knowing that its my fault he would be threatened would eat me alive.

"At the restaurant?" He asks quizzically. "At midnight exactly?" I shake my head as my hands flutter around for my keys.

"Um- no another job" I say hesitantly, I am usually the best liar around- its all part of my job. But something about his deep blue eyes makes me want to spill the truth to him. But I cant.

"No you aren't" He tells me sternly. I gulp and peer up at his thickly muscled arms. "I cant tell you" I fire back with just as much candid in my words. He looks confused as I turn around.

"I can respect that" He yells for me. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you"

* * *

I straddle my black and red Crotch rocket before sliding on my helmet, more to hide my face then safety. I've done this so many times it was like breathing. I look back at the apartment Tobias took me too. It was huge, amazingly so. And underground fighter couldn't make enough money to have something like _that_ could they? I shake the thought away as I speed forward. I screech to a stop at my Aunt Tori and Uncle Buds home, parking my bike adjacent to the gates, Both guards were playing catch with a busted up baseball. I smiled and jumped up to catch it. Max smiled down at me in the darkness of the night.

"Can I come in?" I asked, He laughed and punched in a fourteen numbered code, fourteen, the age I moved here and it would take a hell of a coder to be lucky enough to get the code in ten tries- the amount it takes before the system alarms sound and the booby traps capture whoever tries to get in. Trust me- sneaking out is nothing compared to trying to sneak in.

Of course it helps that only eight people on the face of the earth are trusted with it. Me, Zeke, Bud, Tori, Max, Harrison and "The Other Guy."

I walk in through the iron barbed gates and punch in yet another code to take off the lasers crowding the walk to the house. Once done I jog up to the front door, which ironically- is unlocked.

"Tor?" I shout out, my aunt runs up from the basement, grabs me and runs me down the stairs.

"I was so scared baby girl" Bud tells me- its hard to believe not much scares my Uncle. Or my Aunt or Zeke- or Uriah. But I nod gently. Zeke slaps a manila envelope on the table. The basement like everything else in the house is beautiful. Rich and expensive, the desk is mahogany and the lights are bright against the ivory.

"Who is it?" Tori and Bud have a system around the world, its an organized gang of sorts. We aren't illegal but our methods are. The federal justice system pays us to catch the worst criminals in the century and break them. Not lock them in a cell, but to break them- sometime in the ways that they hurt their victims. Im not talking about terrorists- although bad they aren't crazy, just martyrdoms. Im talking about the people that hurt people without a chance of fighting back, serial killers, cannibals, murderers, rapists and molesters. Usually the victims are people high in the governments children.

My Aunt took down Jeffery Dahmer and my distant cousin in jail murdered his with the end of a broomstick. It wasn't something I had even known about until I turned eighteen. I know its a sick way of justice but if you were a rich man with a daughter you loved- who was taken away from you, raped and murdered at the age of eight and you had the money to make the man who caused the little girl you loved pay dearly- wouldn't you? And that's why Im apart of all of this. I've talked to most of the parents, husbands, wives and relatives of this particular case.

"Stocker Broome (**Sorry if that's anyone's name I made it up**) murdered and molested nine children of three millionaires. Bounty hunters tracked him down but they cant get in. He's barricaded himself. We've found his habits and tonight, at Four exactly- he goes to am all ages club where he picks one girl or boy of ages under fifteen with rich clothing to take home with promises of tomorrow." Bud says, with haste clear in his voice.

"That's why you picked me over the other guy?" I reasoned. I could look fifteen with a compression brassier, and a few changes on makeup. "The other guy is 6"4 and as man it gets" That's all I know about the other guy. Other than he's the best at hunting and doesn't hesitate on the end of a trigger pointed at a guilty person. I smile and straighten out.

"Im ready when you guys are what's the profile? I left a friend that so kindly took me in when my apartment burnt down and guilt is creeping up on me" I say, Zeke looks at me oddly and I wonder if Tobias told him tat he likes me- he didn't probably. Someone like Four had enough girls to make Don Jaun green with envy. But I was his... girlfriend.

No, Stop, your at work Beatrice Prior.

"Grey eyes, blonde hair, crooked teeth and about 5"11. He has muscle but not much. Limited fighting experience- in fact one victim enrolled in Tae Kwan Doe as a beginner took him down long enough to get away." Uriah pipes up I nod and write it down. Tori dashes upstairs so I could change my outfit. I sigh and sit down.

"So who took you home?" Zeke questions, I look up at him nervously.

"Pshh it doesn't matter Zekey Bear' I say with a broken smile. Uriah snorts and Bud lifts an eyebrow.

"Don't Zekey Bear me" Zeke says sternly. "Was it a boy or a girl?" I cough as Tori runs down the stair.

"That's what your thinking about?" I try to put on an accusing tone. "We have bigger fish to fry _Zekey Bear_" He groans and Tori smiles knowingly at me.

I think she knows just about everything.

"Oh you'll tell me later Bumble Bea just you wait." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'll save you the aneurism Zekey, Four carried me to his apartment after I passed out from running into my apartment to grab a picture of my parents." I say simply, Bud spits out his water and I blush.

"He didn't have his way with you Bumble did he?" I recoil and shake my head violently.  
"No- no that's not what happened at all I'll tell you after we get this psycho in jail" I say firmly. Bud starts laughing- which is a very good sign for a fatherly figure to do after he finds out a man with a reputation carried his daughterly figure home.

"C'mon Tris" Tori leads me to the small room I change in, I slide on the compression brassiere, a pair of leggings, with a pocket knife in the inside pocket, a pair of name brand expensive boots, which held a can of pepper spray and a revolver in them, a thin fitting name brand camisole, a pair of Louie Vuitton glasses atop of my head, a Rolex (**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE NAME BRANDS) **watch with a small camera inside, a Dawn Levy leather jacket with a black butterfly knife, a Desert Eagle and a pair of handcuffs and a special ear piece to communicate with Uriah and Zeke, who would of course be close enough to see- but everything about missions were that the odds were the mission would be flawless. I smiled and turned the ear piece on.

The "gang" has been nick named Divergent and one of the men in our network made an insignia, which the FBI has jokingly stitched into the velvet of the earpiece. I roll my eyes as I plug them in.

"So what happened with you and Four?" My aunt asked I blushed to the base of my throat.

"I have a boyfriend" I said awkwardly, She squeals and I let out a giggle- only my Aunt could make such a noise in such a situation.

"I knew it!" She toed me out of the compartment room and to the main room.

"Bud you owe me two hundred fifty!" She yelled at him. He looked up and his face screwed up.

"Two Fifty?" Uriah, Zeke and Bud ask Tori smiles.

"Seventy-Five because she got a boyfriend that could beat you up" She puts down a finger as she rushes to grab a thin phone to shove in my jacket pocket. Im blushing like crazy, Bud snorts.

"Fifty says she got him before she was twenty Five" She says putting down another finger and texting Max probably to tell him to start up one of their many, many vehicles. I look up at her and Bud groans again.

"One twenty five because It was Four" She hands out and Bud hands her the money.

"That means..." Zeke growls and I look away.

"C'mon Bea couldn't you have gone for a doctor or like- someone whose a prude?" Uriah teases I stick my tounge out and Bud smacks both boys upside the head.

"Four is a fine young man- I trust him with Bea and I know much, much more to his reputation then any of you~now run along" Bud says, I blush deeper than I ever have before and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Ready set go?" I voiced up Zeke sighs and I straighten my shoulders out, clearing my entire head with a hard blink as My uncle Bud wishes me luck. I don't need it. Not with what boils through my blood.

Revenge- even if it isn't mine.

* * *

I start off at the bouncers, who I just look at, they let me in above all of the belly baring girls around me. The thing about all ages Clubs- that's where all the pedophiles were. And the victims of course- were all too willing to be lead to their torture.

I spot Stocker easily, he's at the counter, no all ages club carries alcohol but still he sips from an alcohol flask, even in the neon lights I can see a vial of something- a roofie probably. I motion for Zeke and Uriah to split as I walk right up to him and order a drink. This place is nothing like were Christina took me too- where I had met Four. It was messy and discombobulated.

"Hey" I say cheerily looking up at him as I sip on water, he smiles crookedly at me and I see him, nothing is held back from the profile.

"Hey There Beautiful" He shoots back, I smile sweetly at him, a bile in my throat.

"How ya doing" I just want to get down to business. I don't want to stand here and look into the mask of a psycho. He senses my attitude and a predatory glint tinges his murky grey eyes. He is... peevish. Im glad Im the one he's taking because I don't want anyone else under those eyes.

"Great- tell me about yourself" And this is my mask, beside my red wig and brown contacts I have a back story, tonight I was Annie May, daughter of a senator.

"My name is Annie call me Anne Im sixteen my daddy works in the government- I came to blow off some steam. How about you handsome?" I say in a sickly southern accent, I have my accent, but the one I'm using is almost fake.

"Stocker nice to meet you Anne- it's kind of crowded in here isn't it?" I look around the room just to see Zeke and Uriah five feet away, looking at me, This was fast- it meant he wasn't taking me home. A bathroom murder- risky but it makes everything that much easier.

"True do you want to go" I nod my head at Zeke and Uriah as I stretch my neck out to play it off. "Somewhere less crowded"

He takes my hand- a bold move- his hands are like a girls, soft against my rough palms.

"Why are your hands calloused pretty girl?" He coos as he leads me down a hallway.

"Im a gymnast" Its not an entire lie- I've been in gymnastics but that's hardly the only reason.

"Flexible" He mutters, I pretend not to hear but the tint in his voice makes me want to vomit.

Zeke and Uriah follow close behind. We get to an completely empty room and he pushes me in. Zeke and Uriah stand just outside- I see before he closes the door. I turn to see him offer me the vial. He thinks I'm stupid.

"Drink it" He commands me, un veiling a gun. I see its not even loaded. I know he cant afford bullets- where he got the gun was beyond me. I put on a confused face.

"Why?" I asked, He shoves me against the wall.

"Drink the goddamn vial or Ill skin you alive" His mask is gone.

"But I thought we were going to have fun" This guy wasn't even trying to hide the glint in his eyes now.

"Im tired okay you whore? I just want what I want- your going to die either way pretty girl this way you'll at least cooperate" He seethes I get annoyed now, I know he's tired but I at least expected more of a fight from someone who killed so many girls. Oh well.

I reach inside my jacket and produce handcuffs jingling them in front of me.

"Nice try" I spit at him he looks confused but I take him down in a few hits, Zeke and Uriah bust in and we all carry him back, I notice vaguely that Stocker ripped my camisole.

"Tori and Bud have him" Uriah says tiredly. I nod and yawn.. Zeke hugs me as I stretch.

"I love you Bea- and I don't want anyone to hurt you okay? Im friends with Four and I want you to know that if he pressures you."

"Kick him in the balls jaw him with my elbow and run to you and Shauna" I finish for him. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Atta girl" Zeke says, Uriah however isn't nearly as big of a brother type and throws me...

A box of condoms.

I look up at him and he shows me a jaw breaking smirk. Zeke groans and hops into his car.

"Be safe Bumble Bea" He tells me.

"And remember- guys like it when you-" Zeke honks the horn while Uriah speaks with a coy smile, trying to shout over the car but failing and I cant read his lips. "In handcuffs in the bedroom" He finishes I choke on spit and he waves.

"Off to test your theory on Marlene?" I ask he blushes and I make an ewe sound.

* * *

I slide on my helmet, not bothering to notice how itchy my scalp is or how heavy and irritated my eyes are. I adjust my bike, kick the kickstand up, yawning exaggeratedly and stretching out my arms before I straddled the sport bike. I wave to Max and Harrison who just dragged a kicking and needlessly screaming Stocker to my Aunt and Unle. They wave back with smiles.

As I drive I think to myself that Uriah and Zeke are the two weirdest people I know- I don't know how Shauna and Marlene deal with it- well I know they talk and shop a lot- two things I've never had a pastime of doing.

I trace path of the way I came from Tobias's apartment and pull up, hopefully he wont kick me out until tomorrow- I couldn't afford to hope any more than that after all I did just walk out on him after agreeing to be his girlfriend. Despite it all- Im tired.

Of course between the time that I dropped off Stocker and now no one even bothered to tell me that I still had my curly red wig, grey contacts and ripped camisole on.

**Long Chapter over 3,000 words! Is this to far out there? Is it confusing? Should I make this M rated? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

I've lived in Tobias's apartment for five weeks, almost a month and a half and it has been... everything I've ever dreamt of.

And after a week we slowly but surely learned to love each other, and even ourselves, only slightly. I'm in love with him. Sometimes though he just doesn't do some things most girls would love.

He doesn't get me flowers, or sweet sayings or teddy bears or exotic perfumes. He doesn't comment on how pretty I look every day. He doesn't give me chaste, sweet kisses or hold my hand in public. He doesn't take me out to eat every night with money he has saved for the entire week every night. Sometimes he leaves with little warning and doesn't come back for a few hours.

I don't cook every morning, I don't always do the laundry, I don't get all beautiful to see him when I get home from work- or my late night shifts.

No I've always hated relationships like those, their unrealistic and to sweet it gives me a toothache considering it. No, he doesn't get me cut romantic gifts, but he did set up an extra punching bag for me, he bought me blue and black leather boxing gloves. He doesn't comment on how pretty I look beacuse the way his eyes shine with pride when I get out of the bathroom is beyond words measure.

Our kisses are never chaste, never sweet. They are the kiss of two people with pride, to halves of the same whole and borderline inappropriate when we find it in ourselves to do as much to drag ourselves to the public eye.

Which isn't much.

He doesn't take me out to eat every night Beacuse from what I've seen he is an amazing cook, with the finest foods and he cooks them to a tee. I love his sister, and he loves my cousin Hannah.

And he does disappear for a few hours with a kiss on the forehead. But I don't ask questions Beacuse I trust him. With my whole heart. I do, and I know I might have to leave for a while the next day.

And I don't cook breakfast every morning, I still haven't given him my virginity, and I don't always do the laundry, but we do chores together, we throw clothes at each other and joke around with each other's underwear- he has a fascination with my bras from Christina and I wear his boxers regularly.

I don't cake on makeup for him to come home Beacuse I hate it and so does he.

And I love every second I can look at him, even if I can't touch, just looking is enough for me to aspire to drink the Great Lakes themselves.

And thats why im in a tattoo parlor when he thinks Im at work, I took an early lunch break and wrung my hands, not nervously but simply out of habit as i saw my Aunt Tori come into the parlor main room, she hardly seemed suprised that I was there but my prescence brought a twinkle to her lifeless eyes as she saw me.

"Hey Bea what do you want today?" I smile at her as she leads me to a part in the parlor where she drew tattoos, I unfolded the ivory paper in my pocket and slid it to her. It was the roman numeral for Four with Tobias written under it.

IV

_Tobias_

She smiled at me and lugged me to a private tattoo chair where she fired up the tattoo gun.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

I wake up with a sour pissy attitude, mostly beacuse I dont have the warmth of Tris next to me she has become like a drug I cant live without. I sigh and don't bother to roll out of bed, I know I'll break much more than the alarm clock- which lies shattered on the floor- She doesn't necessarily tame me, hell she isn't tame herself, but she does teach me how to use it when Dauntless isn't open.

Which is why I bought her gloves, I could buy her the world if she asked but she doesn't, and I know she doesn't want it. Somehow someway... She wants me. It continues to blow my mind.

I grope around for a note and come up with her handwriting.

"Went for work in the early shift I'll be home soon love you

Tris"

I sigh and slide the note back to the pillow it laid on, we didn't have sides, not the territorial married couples sides, she usually slept on my chest or curled into my warmth- which made an amazing awakening and an even better morning...

Minus the freezing shower.

I've never had to take a cold shower before, no girl in their right mind had teased me, and Tris doesn't either. At least not intentionally, but the simplest things she does, like sleep in my clothes... it drives me insane.

I throw a hand over my head and drag myself up, my as well take a jog today, considering that if I go anywhere else I might kill someone.

To top it all off I haven't gotten a mission from Divergent in a week... and Tris is always out when I'm usually gone.

Sometimes I wonder... Is she an agent?

The thought paralysis me for a moment, like it usually does. Most girl agents of Divergent end up in bad situations, not Beacuse their weak but Beacuse their undercover. And if she's an Agent then...

I shake the thought off and sit up quickly, groping for anything to get it out of my mind. The facts are all there, she fights better than a professional, she came home in a wig and contacts. Her foster parents are Tori and Bud for Christ sakes.

My solution? She's a stunt double.

* * *

I lace up my shoes and grab Tris's phone because she grabbed mine on accident. It's not like I have anything bad on there, I don't I got rid of every girls number I've met before her and deleted every inappropriate picture. It was clean, she cleaned me up. God I'm in love with that woman.

I don't start off with a jog, I don't need to my body is beyond accustomed to the feeling of running and with all the thoughts in my head even after mile four I don't feel any ache.

I'm passing the local tattoo shop when I see it.

.

.

.

.

. SUSPENSE...

Tris POV

I watch Tori as she bandages the tattoo. It looks odd, to have a bandage Your hip. I laugh lightly and she wrinkles her nose.

"See you later Aunt Tori" I shouted waving at her. She winks at me, then I see her freeze, I look to where she stares and feel my face drop.

It's Caleb, dressed in his Air Force suit, I knew he enrolled as an engineer awhile ago and moved all the way to Selfridges in Michigan. I had no clue he came back.

"Is that?" She turns her eyes to me and I smile, nodding furiously.

"CALEB!" I screamed shoving open the Tattoo parlor doors, he looked over at me and I saw he got even more handsome, we looked nothing alike aside from our bone structure but I could recognize him from anywhere. It was bow that I truly forgave hum, for never calling, never texting. Nothing.

"Beatrice?" He asked calmly. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He swung me around like I've always wished he did. I know I don't need him, I have Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Bud. But I do love him.

"I missed you Caleb" I nearly screamed, everyone had their phones out as he set me down.

"Guess what?" He said with a shy smirk I raise an eyebrow and he pulls his hand out of his pocket.

"Married?" I asked with a brilliant smile, the ring is plain and silver, it's marvelous. My older brother, married.

"The first one is mine and Susan's band the second was from Mom and Dad, I heard you were dating someone so here" He hands me a ring from the breast pocket and I almost cry...

And then it happens.


	13. Chapter 13

And then it happens...

Tobias POV

All I see is a crowd of crying mothers and squealing girls, I push through them and get flirtatious glances, I look around for what their looking at.

It's a tall guy all decked out in an Air Force military suit talking to a small fragile girl whose crying as she looks up at him, he takes out his hand and I see he has a wedding band on.

I get a sick ass feeling in my stomach.

Beacuse the girl is Tris.

She cries harder and smiles up at him. Her face is delighted as she hugs him tightly.

"Tris!?" I shout at her she looks over at me confused and the boy she's with glares at me with such a vengeance I want to link him. On the spot.

"Hey Four! This is Caleb-"

She was going to introduce me to the guy she was against... was our entire relationship a lie? Was I stupid enough to be a rebound while her actual boyfriend served overseas? It would be no more than what I deserve after all..

"Was it all a lie?" I scream at her. She recoils into Calebs chest.

"Was all what lie?" The boy asks. I run to them both and clench my fists together, my jaw twitches as I grind my teeth together, pain runs through me as I look at both of them.

"Beatrice" He looks down at her as she looks up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asks in a small voice. I look between her and the boy she call Caleb and I growl.

"I'm in love with you and all I am is the fucking rebound!" I shout at her, I never shout. But she doesn't shrink down.

"You dot fucking trust me?" She asked I grab her arms and the boy steps back. Coward.

"Why should I? I wake up to you saying your at work and then all in on you playing love eyes with some fucking marine-"

"Air force"

We both glare at him and he looks down.

"Oh I'm sorry your so goddamn insecure you can't take me hugging my brother." She says in a low voice. All the color drains from my face.

"Brother?"

I let go of her and she backs away from me.

"You fucked my ex girlfriend" Caleb decided to break the tension. Tris chokes on nothing but air and I pat we back like a second nature as she coughs. She glares at me and I want to apologize. I'm so stupid, she would never cheat on me...

She just isn't like that.

Wait I fucked her brothers ex?

Whoosh- there's any future I had with any kind of meaning.

Tris slaps him upside the head. He rubs the back of his head.

"What?" He asks her in an innocent tone. I always knew she was out of my leauge, I never knew it would be my stupidity and past as a slut that did us in. I'm nothing, I my as well die now.

"I was at work and when I got home he was on top of her and in-" She turned around to elbow him in the stomach. He lets out a whoosh of breath and she glares at him.

"I'll talk to you later Caleb" She turns to me.

"You are coming with me so we can talk." She says, her voice isn't loud, it's steady calm. Undeniable, like that of a disciplinary teacher.

I look at her and she beckons me to the car. We drive in nearly absolute silence until she parks the car and turns to me.

"I can't blame you" She tells me simply.

Wait what? I was a fucking douche and she doesn't blame me?

"What?"

"I can't blame you."

I blink a few Times for her to refocus, she stands up and boards the elevator.

"I need to show you why I want in work today" She murmurs sliding her top off and bottoming her jeans. This is as bare as she ever has been to me and I love the thrill it gives me. She is gorgeous inside and out.

There it is. She rips off gauze and ink is rattled to her flesh. My name with the Roman numeral 4.

"That's?" I drop to my knees to look at it."me?" She nods and I suck air. I press a kiss to her stomach, just below the wires of her brassire.

"I want us to be forever" She murmurs.

I've never been anything to anyone, nothing but a piece of ass, a wad of cash, an opponent or in my "fathers" sake- a punching bag.

But love, that's never been something that I've experienced. It's everything and I want more.

My cold showers seem like nothing now, every dream I've had just to find Bea sleeping fully clothed beside me... it makes me feel like a pedophile, to think of her like I did other girls. She was the cloud nine of human beings.

I'm in love with her.

"-and I know your just jealous Beacuse you care" She finishes looking down at me. I run my fingertips down her spine.

"I was not that jealous" I lie blatantly. She giggles and I feel my heart pick up. She moves her body to stretch up and I wrap my arms around her bod. Her pink lips form an oval as she stretches out.

"Yes you were" She tells me. I scrunched my nose up and growl.

"Is that a challenge?" We always end up wrestling around when we joke. She snaps into perfect boxing position and I wonder for the millionth time if she's an Agent.

I can't ask her though- I'm scared of the answer.

"You want to fight?" She jokes snuggling her feet. I cage her with my body.

"Any day" She's the first person I've ever had a run for my money for. She knows how to dodge, kick, punch and various mixed martial arts.

She packs so much muscle into such a small body, it's amazing.

I lean down, wanting nothing more but to be with her, as lovers. I don't want to screw her, to fuck her.

No. Those are such vain ways of explaining how I want us to be joined.

But my sweet innocent Tris has other ideas. Like beat me to pulp.

See we aren't like other couples, I don't get her jewelry and flowers she doesn't want them- she doesn't annoy me by talking about clothes and shopping. We're far from even, she's redeemed me, changed my ways, and I have nothing to give but worship. I compare her to God far to much for the Bibles caring. I fear her, like I fear God- not living up to expectetions. I went to both for healing, and she did it so much faster than God had.

I think maybe that God gave her to me for Somthing amazing I did in the past life, I must have been a kick ass leader or a pope Beacuse she is my own Angel.

She takes a swing at my nose and I smile wickedly.

Maybe she's my very own feisty Angel.


	14. Chapter 14

**So everyone this is my first ever M rated Scene, let's remember the farthest I've ever gone with a guy was when I hugged a guy for a hugging contest... I won... so this is all based on what I've heard/ read- and my sexy imagination...**

The first thing he does is run to get me off my feet, like any good fighter. I smile viciously and dodge the blast apologizing sarcastically.

We circle one another for a moment and I run for a high crotch. He judo throws me from his hip and I kick him to the ground. He springs up and I do a back extension roll to my feet.

"How?" He asks I wink at him as we circle the mat.

"I was a gymnast for four years. I still volunteer at the Harmony house as a tutor" I explain breathlessly.

"I feel like I know everything about you and then there's Somthing else" I pause for just long enough to have him knock me flat on my ass. I wriggle forward but he's trying to gain full amount. I roll sideways out of the way.

"You never cease to amaze me either Tobias Eaton" He smiles at his full name and I tackle him to the ground.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks as we turn around to each other.

"Black and blue" I smile wickedly. As I lunge for his legs. He twists out of the way and I elbow him in the thigh, he stumbles but straightens.

"Same... hmm"

"What's your favorite season?" He tries to wrap me in a rear necked childhood but I turn into the move and he fails to get his hooks in.

"Fall"

"Summer"

I wrap my legs around his arm and arch my pelvis to his elbow. He groans and turns over, his hand brushes a spot between my legs that has never before.

I feel an ache shoot through me.

"Tell me about your past. Everything that made you as self deprecating as you are today." I freeze and he tackles me to the ground.

"I'll tell you about mine" He tells me solemnly I allow Hm to pin me as I pull up the memories I want to bury.

"Well I told you about how my parents... died."I take a breath. "I don't know how to be in a relationship. My parents always fought, bickering and arguments. My mom and Dad only stuck together Beacuse of us."I shrugged.

"Caleb though, was convinced that it was my fault my parents were fighting, he would take my food and give it away- that's how I developed anorexia." I pursed my lips and looked up at him.

"That's it" He nods and sits up on my hips.

"My dad would beat me with a belt" He told me. I looked at him, surprised as he took his shirt off, I saw huge inked letters, Fear God Alone... I then see the scars.

Rows of them, all made from leather and had split the skin. I want to vomit. I want to find who did this to him and kill him with my bare hands. Instead I lean my head onto his back ad press a kiss to the top notch of his spine, he shivers and turns around to see me.

"You aren't giving me that look" He says in what sounds like wonder.

"What look?" I asked confused.

"That kicked puppy look like I'm something to pity" I run my hands up his thickly muscled chest, past his shoulders and down.

"Well" My hands trace the bulge of muscle shaped like a V before disappearing into his washed put jeans. I wanted them off.

I wanted him inside of me.

"You aren't" He leans down and kisses me slowly, I open my mouth and his tounge goes swirls around my mouth, tasting me, breathing me in.

I trace the not he's in his back with the tips of my nails, he over a like he's cold and I feel an ache run through me.

He moves so he doesn't straddle me but has his knee in between my legs, both of his hands pin my hands above my head. This is what I want. I want this, and when his knee buries deeper between my legs I feel an overwhelming craving of friction that I grind my split legs to the bulge that grows in his jeans rapidly.

"Tris" He moans against me. "If we don't stop now I'll never be able to" I flip us over so I straddle him, I grind my hips down o his and let out a moan.

"Then don't" I breathe taking his large hand and running it from my soft cheek to my hips.

"Condom" He mutters.

"I'm on the pill"

He looks at me with alarm in his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's for your safety Tris"

"Have you ever not used one?" He shakes his head and I shrug.

"Then I trust your body"

I know he got the test, I'm not stupid, Zeke forced him too after he found out we wee dating. I think he's doubting himself.

I push myself to run my tounge across every inch of his body, from his chest to his flat washboard abs stomach and to his pants.

I do what Christina had joked about when her and Will started dating. I unbotton his pants and zip them down with nothing but my teeth.

He mutters curses and my hand brushes over the part of him I've never seen before.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and he picks me up. We don't get far, the kitchen table before he rips off the boyshort underwear and includes brassier with such ease it almost causes me jealousy.

And when he sees me, open and vulnerable to no one but him his eyes go black and opaque.

It's a look of love and lust. I have both, I have both from him. It excites me.

"Are you sure?" He asks panting heavily I lick my lips and rub them together.

"Come here" I breathed sitting up so I can pull him to me by the waistband of his shorts. He lifts me up from the kitchen counter and kicks open the door to his bedroom, Our bedroom.

He connects his lips to mine and I wrap my legs around his waist. As he lays down he spouts my legs until my outer thighs are flat on the matress. It stretches but I'm to hyped on adrenaline for it to hurt in any way.

"Flexible" He mutters in a lustful state. I growl and yank at his boxers. It's unfair that he's still dressed.

"Patience my dear" He said leaning into kiss me. I smile slightly and reach into his boxers, my hand brushing what was pushing against my thigh. His breath caught in his throat and I was immensely grateful for the conversations Chris couldn't keep to herself.

"Fuck" Four doesn't swear much, he doesn't need to to sound intimidating. I smile slightly as I wrap my hand around his appendage.

"I've never been patient dear" I hissed back turning my hand at the right angle, I used to work with the cows when I was younger, we had a farm and I was surprised at how it compared to milking a cow...

I heard his teeth clash together as I pulled my hand away.

"You wanna play?" He asked heavily. I snorted and he pulled his head down, his mouth encasing my chest.

I take in a sigh and pull him to me. He groans and continues his actions down my body.

I go cross eyed as his hand pushes hard against the spot between my legs. He smiles wickedly up to me and I turn my hips so I'm back on top. It feels good but my old habits have yet to die.

I take off his boxers with hooked fingers and tear them off of his body, not bothering to ask permission. I'm not patient for anything.

He just breathes heavily as I look at his... well... You know...

It's huge.

I take in a sigh and relax my throat, if I think to much I won't be able to do it. I take him all in, until he's half way down my throat. It's uncomfortable at first but I push the thought to the back of my mind as I run my tounge down him.

"Your... fucking. Good. At. This" He shouts as I lean forward onto him. I almost smile as I only allow my teeth to brush the sensitive layer of skin on top of his lower half.

He screams Somthing inaudible and I feel something heavy and liquid fill my mouth. I swallow easily, it only has half a throat to go down after all.

"Jesus Christ" He pants as I look up at him through my eyelashes. He never softnes, and only gets harder as my chest brushed over the tip of him.

"Cmere" I oblige and he flips me over so he straddled me. I know pain is coming, I have a high pain tolerarce but I know to prepare myself.

"Don't move" He tells me serenely as he moves an inch.

I stay for a moment, but I don't listen very well and arch my hips to clash to his, there's a sharp pain and then it's gone, the throb is replaced with euphoria. He stays still so I arch up to him.

He gets the hint and moves his body against mine.

After a while I see his back is flexing from all of his weight. I turn us over and he leans back. I look at him and he kisses me, our tounges entangle as I sit up, diving him desper into me.

He grunts loudly.

"Does that hurt?" He shakes his head so fast I'm afraid it'll fly off. I smile at this and grind him deeply into me.

And we become one, for the night.

After a few moments he turns us over so he can shove himself desper than ever into me. It feels better than anything I've ever felt before.

And then it comes, building inside of me. I moan loudly, high pitched but far from a squeal and a shriek.

"Tobias" I shout for no reason in particular. I want his name on my lips as I coast this...

I feel him squeeze inside of me and then he groans, deep in his throat. Our bodies shudder together and I feel my body spasm, all I see is white as my eyes roll cross eyed.

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior Your Mine"

* * *

His weight is on top of me, he can't find the strength to move and he's still inside of me.

Finally he turns over and I bite my lip as he exits my body. I want him to fill me but Couldn't do that again. I might not be able to walk tomorrow.

"Your the good girl whose a freak in the bed" He mutters chuckling. "Is that a bad thing?" He shakes his head.

"Anything but a bad thing" He tells me.

"So I was okay?" I ask, it's almost like he's a teacher and I'm a student.

Talk about private tutoring.

"Fucking A plus"He breathes holding me against him I slide on my underwear and he slides on his.

"I love you Tobias" I murmured yawning as I curled into his arms.

"I'm in love with you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior"

**Was that horrible? Did I do bad? I have no clue how this shit goes and felt odd writing it... review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias POV**

I woke up gently to Tris's soft breathing next to me, her lips were slightly parted and with every breath she took I could feel my heart squeeze almost violently.

Last night comes down on me with so many...memories.

I allow my fingertips to graze her soft skin, her breathing hitches and I almost jump. Then she starts lightly snoring again.

I will never have sex again. Ever, not with anyone, not compared to last night, last night ruined sex for me completely. The term Sex now sounded childish, perverted. I made love for the first time and I wanted to do it again, and again and again. I felt like a nymphomaniac.

I remember her words from last night and I frown, she- like I did, spilled most of our deepest darkest secrets. I felt closer to her than ever. Even asleep I wanted to see her eyes, her smile, her laugh.

I wanted to hear her voice.

Last night's discussion caused a frown to weigh farther on my face, I had a very dysfunctional family, My mother was a coward, my father was abusive and my grounding time was being left raw and bloody on the floor of the closet.

And for that I became a cruel man. I would convince a girl to take me home, have my way with her and be gone before she awakens. I would channel my anger for the pain my father caused my sister and I growing up into hurting other people.

But Tris had a childhood where the surface seemed perfectly fine, no one bothered to look twice, her parents were always gone and kept food from her, then when her goddamn brother was around he would mentally abuse her. She had a childhood of abandonment, just as I did. But she had no scars to show how she escaped.

And she became an amazing woman, she taught with a passion, she got herself a job at a high end restaurant, she was nice and kind and selfless, brave, not always honest but she was smart. She was everything...

A Divergent Agent needed to be.

I scolded the thought and saw her eyelids flutter open. I brush my hands over her cheekbone and she smiles, rubbing her face against my flat palm. I sighed and she rolled closer to my chest.

I realized then, that I hust took away her innocence far before I asked her properly to be mine. The thought formed a lump in my throat and I forced my eyes away from her. She grasped out for my shirt and let out a small sob.

"Please" She mumbled within a sob, I've never seen her cry before, She holds my shirt tighter and I sit up on my elbow. "Please- Im hungry" She buries her angelic face in the covers.

"Its not my fault there always gone" She cries out I feel my face pale. She's having a nightmare. I turn her over and hold her to my chest.

"Tris" I murmur, she thrashes around and I hold her tighter.

"Wake up baby its just a dream" Its like a second nature now to just want to comfort her immediately. She reaches out in her sleep and grips my bare ski. Her small hands left red marks on my tanned chest but I hardly noticed stari g at her with an intensity Beyond what I've ever felt before.

"Please Caleb Im Hungry!" Her voice is vulnerable and it kills me to hear it. I hate it. I roll ontop of her and kiss her softly.

She moans loudly and I feel tension I. My stomach she wakes up but I realize with horror I just entered her without her permission.

"Good Morni g" Im inside of her as she moans rocking forward to meet my hips. I want t to be disgusted with myself but I camt help but follow her lead as we make love once more. We become one. One soul. One heart. I love this girl suddenly with so much fervor it frightens me immensely. She bites my ljp and I become more brazen as I move my hands over her Vulnerability in her clothless form. Shes beautiful Not fake like the other girls I have been with.

"Trust me" I whisper rocking inside of her and out.

"With my soul"

I smile at her words as I flip her over to lie flat on her tone but not muscular stomach and soft breasts and enter her from behind. Her breath hitches and I pull out scared Im hurting her.

"? Come back please" She wraps her legs around the back of my knees to bring me in as I take her once more. The bed rocked as I found the urge to flip her over again. The headrest of the bed hits the wall as I thrust I want her to love me as I kss her around her heart shaped face.

"This feel good?" She closes her hands around the sheet tightly in response and I guide her hands to my body were they roam free. The headrest hits the wall harder and she moans loudly.

"Open your eyes" She does and it pushes me over.

I fall asleep still inside of her. Even in the morning shes beautiful and demanding. She didnt want me to pull out. I never wanted to.

I thought she was something like a freinds kid sister. Which she was to Zeke. Somone I needed to protect. Like an angel I needed to captivate. I know how wrong I was. Shes my little angelic vixen. She can handle the bed better than anyone Ive been with. I dont know if Ive ever gone that fast or made so many marks on a girl before. But She was marked by me. All over.

I fall asleep smiling.

**so hEllo there sorry I took so long and This is just a filler... forgive me!**


End file.
